Lovia vs. Scotland (2014)/1st innings
This page details the first innings of the Twenty20 cricket match Lovia vs. Scotland (2014). Commentary provided by Stephen Walker, Matthias Green and Tim Klerx. Over 1 Stephen Walker: "Hello and welcome everybody to the Old Cricket Field for the match between the national cricket teams of Lovia and Scotland! This is only the second ever match of the Lovian team, and the first official international match to be held here at the Old Cricket Field, which was formerly the home of the famous Portland Cricket Club." Matthias Green: "And just in case you've, I dunno, been living under a rock for the past week and not watching or reading the news, Lovia won last Sunday! And today we might do it again!" Tim Klerx: "We defeated Bermuda by 56 runs - it could have been more, but we slipped up quite badly right at the end. And today, the Lovian team are facing Scotland, who have more international experience than Bermuda and are thus likely to provide a bigger challenge." Stephen Walker: "There are two changes from the Lovian eleven that faced Bermuda last week: Michal Houmannovy has been replaced by Charles Dovedenia, and Paulus Radomy has been replaced by Hlan Kladevnlý." Matthias Green: "Yep, those changes look like a good idea. Especially Houmannovy didn't do us any favours last Sunday, heh." Tim Klerx: "Two Oceana players out, two Oceana players in. I suppose that's acceptable." *Scotland won the toss and elected to bat. Matthias Green: "Hm, we lost the toss." Tim Klerx: "Now, though, the players get to get some experience bowling first. It helps to be able to handle both scenarios, you know." Stephen Walker: "Kyle Coetzer and Calum MacLeod are Scotland's opening batsmen, and it's Mitchell Gillies to open the bowling." *'0.1' - Gillies to Coetzer, 1 run *'0.2' - Gillies to MacLeod, no run *'0.3' - Gillies to MacLeod, 1 run *'0.4' - Gillies to Coetzer, 2 runs *'0.5' - Gillies to Coetzer, 1 run *'0.6' - Gillies to MacLeod, 1 run Stephen Walker: "That's a reasonably good over to start the match." Tim Klerx: "Though, it's one run more than Gillies' first over against Bermuda." Matthias Green: "But then again, Gillies' first over was his best over in that match." *''6 runs, Scotland 6/0'' *''Coetzer 4-3-0-0-133.33, MacLeod 2-3-0-0-66.67'' *''Gillies 1-0-6-0-6.00-1-0-0 (0/6)'' Over 2 Matthias Green: "And now it's the amazing Jonathan Heuvel!" Stephen Walker: "Heuvel was Lovia's best bowler against Bermuda, getting an amazing score of 2/7 in four overs." *'1.1' - Heuvel to MacLeod, 1 run *'1.2' - Heuvel to Coetzer, OUT, caught by Cartwright *'Coetzer c Cartwright b Heuvel 4 (4b 0x4 0x6) SR: 100.00' Stephen Walker: "And Heuvel again gets Lovia's first wicket, as Lovia's captain Andrew Cartwright made an amazing diving catch to get Kyle Coetzer out. This time, it's on just his second ball." Tim Klerx: "Though, Heuvel doesn't get it along with a maiden over this time." *'1.3' - Heuvel to Gardiner, 2 runs *'1.4' - Heuvel to Gardiner, no run *'1.5' - Heuvel to Gardiner, 1 run *'1.6' - Heuvel to MacLeod, 1 run *''5 runs, 1 wicket, Scotland 11/1'' *''Coetzer 4-4-0-0-100.00, MacLeod 4-5-0-0-80.00, Gardiner 3-3-0-0-100.00'' *''Heuvel 1-0-5-1-5.00-2-0-0 (1/5)'' Over 3 *'2.1' - Gillies to MacLeod, FOUR Stephen Walker: "Calum MacLeod has the first boundary of the match." *'2.2' - Gillies to MacLeod, no run *'2.3' - Gillies to MacLeod, 1 run, run-out chance missed by Ský Tim Klerx: "Dammit! That was so close!" Stephen Walker: "George Ský almost got non-striker Gardiner's stumps, but his throw was just inches off." *'2.4' - Gillies to Gardiner, no run *'2.5' - Gillies to Gardiner, 2 runs Matthias Green: "Hmm... Dovedenia and Robinson didn't field that very well." *'2.6' - Gillies to Gardiner, 2 runs Tim Klerx: "Nine runs this over. Mitchell Gillies is slipping again..." *''9 runs, Scotland 20/1'' *''MacLeod 9-8-1-0-112.50, Gardiner 7-6-0-0-116.67'' *''Gillies 2-0-15-0-7.50-3-1-0 (0/15)'' Over 4 Tim Klerx: "Huh? Cartwright's swapped off Heuvel after just one over?" Matthias Green: "I suppose he's saving him for later in the innings, perhaps to avoid another Cann-Douglas-style collapse." Stephen Walker: "Hlan Kladevnlý, who is making his first international appearance for Lovia, is bowling now." *'3.1' - Kladevnlý to MacLeod, no run *'3.2' - Kladevnlý to MacLeod, SIX Stephen Walker: "And MacLeod has the first six of the match with a beautiful shot that sails just over the barrier separating the audience from the field." *'3.3' - Kladevnlý to MacLeod, 1 wide Tim Klerx: "A six and a wide! Heuvel wouldn't have conceded like this!" *'3.3' - Kladevnlý to MacLeod, OUT, caught by Zandt *'MacLeod c Zandt b Kladevnlý 15 (11b 1x4 1x6) SR: 136.36' Matthias Green: "Zandt pulls off another dazzling catch!" Stephen Walker: "Lovia's seventh international wicket, and, before Tim can say it, the second by an Oceana bowler." Matthias Green: "Actually, I'm amazed that you didn't say anything about Oceana last week when Paulus Radomy got Dion Stovell's wicket." Tim Klerx: "I don't know what came over me..." Stephen Walker: "Anyway, the potentially dangerous Matt Machan is the new batsman for Scotland." *'3.4' - Kladevnlý to Machan, no run *'3.5' - Kladevnlý to Machan, 1 leg bye *'3.6' - Kladevnlý to Gardiner, no run *''8 runs, 1 wicket, Scotland 28/2'' *''MacLeod 15-11-1-1-136.36, Gardiner 7-7-0-0-100.00, Machan 0-2-0-0-0.00'' *''Kladevnlý 1-0-7-1-7.00-4-0-1 (1/7)'' Over 5 Stephen Walker: "And Heuvel's back on the crease! He's swapped ends." *'4.1' - Heuvel to Machan, no run *'4.2' - Heuvel to Machan, no run *'4.3' - Heuvel to Machan, no run Tim Klerx: "Some good fielding there, from Marco Žalini and Rick Robinson." *'4.4' - Heuvel to Machan, no run Matthias Green: "That hit Machan on the pads! Is it leg-before-wicket?" Tim Klerx: "Hmm, I'm not sure the ball was heading for the stumps." Stephen Walker: "Nope, the umpire says not out." *'4.5' - Heuvel to Machan, no run *'4.6' - Heuvel to Machan, no run Stephen Walker: "And Heuvel has a maiden over! This is definitely a good beginning for Lovia. Scotland's run rate so far has been 5.6, which we should certainly be able to counter." *''No run, Scotland 28/2'' *''Gardiner 7-7-0-0-100.00, Machan 0-8-0-0-0.00 *''Heuvel 2-1-5-1-2.50-8-0-0 (1/5)'' Over 6 *'5.1' - Kladevnlý to Gardiner, 1 run *'5.2' - Kladevnlý to Machan, OUT, LBW *'Machan lbw b Kladevnlý 0 (9b 0x4 0x6) SR: 0.00' Matthias Green: "You can't trick me! That one was definitely on course for the off stump!" Stephen Walker: "Looks like you've got it right this time, Matthias, as the umpire gives the out." Tim Klerx: "Kladevnlý's got a second wicket! Heh, at this rate we might actually be able to bowl out Scotland before the 20 overs are up." Stephen Walker: "Now Scotland's captain, Preston Mommsen, is in. He'll be trying to steady the ship here as Scotland are 29 for 3." Tim Klerx: "I hope he doesn't..." *'5.3' - Kladevnlý to Mommsen, 2 runs *'5.4' - Kladevnlý to Mommsen, no run *'5.5' - Kladevnlý to Mommsen, 1 run *'5.6' - Kladevnlý to Gardiner, FOUR Matthias Green: "Hm, that just beat Katsoor to the boundary fence." *''8 runs, 1 wicket, Scotland 36/3'' *''Gardiner 12-9-1-0-133.33, Machan 0-9-0-0-0.00, Mommsen 3-3-0-0-100.00'' *''Kladevnlý 2-0-15-2-7.50-6-1-1 (2/15)'' Over 7 Stephen Walker: "Jonathan Heuvel is swapped off once more as Marco Žalini is thrown the ball." Tim Klerx: "I'm still dubious of Cartwright's logic here." *'6.1' - Žalini to Mommsen, 1 run *'6.2' - Žalini to Gardiner, FOUR Matthias Green: "Nice shot there from Gardiner." Stephen Walker: "Funnily enough, it's his second consecutive boundary." *'6.3' - Žalini to Gardiner, 1 leg bye *'6.4' - Žalini to Mommsen, 1 run Tim Klerx: "Seven runs already this over! This isn't good, guys!" *'6.5' - Žalini to Gardiner, OUT, bowled *'Gardiner b Žalini 16 (12b 2x4 0x6) SR: 133.33' Stephen Walker: "With that ball, Žalini gets a wicket of his own, after setting up the run-out of Tre Manders last Sunday." Matthias Green: "Good timing for a dismissal, Gardiner was looking increasingly dangerous." Stephen Walker: "Richie Berrington, who's also potentially dangerous, is now in." *'6.6' - Žalini to Berrington, 1 run *''8 runs, 1 wicket, Scotland 44/4'' *''Gardiner 16-12-2-0-133.33, Mommsen 5-5-0-0-100.00, Berrington 1-1-0-0-100.00'' *''Žalini 1-0-7-1-7.00-1-1-0 (1/7)'' Over 8 Stephen Walker: "Once more, Jonathan Heuvel swaps ends." Matthias Green: "Cartwright's using a rather unusual strategy with regards to Heuvel today, but it seems to be working so far." *'7.1' - Heuvel to Berrington, 2 runs Tim Klerx: "Heuvel has now conceded as many runs in this match in two overs and a ball as he did in four overs against Bermuda!" Matthias Green: "Ah, there's no need to be harsh on him, he's still got a great economy rate. Besides, that double was mostly Rick Robinson's fault, with that slight misfield there." *'7.2' - Heuvel to Berrington, OUT, stumped *'Berrington st †Ferguson b Heuvel 3 (3b 0x4 0x6) SR: 100.00' Tim Klerx: "Was Berrington out of his crease there? He definitely came forward to meet that delivery." Matthias Green: "The umpire gives the out! Ferguson has done it!" Stephen Walker: "Heuvel has exactly matched the score of 2/7 he achieved against Bermuda now, but there's still four balls to go in this over and Heuvel could bowl one more over later in the innings. Scotland's wicketkeeper Matthew Cross is now to face him." *'7.3' - Heuvel to Cross, no run, dropped catch by Ferguson Stephen Walker: "Ferguson could have got a caught behind there, but he fumbled it." Tim Klerx: "Heuvel has definitely got the Scotsmen on the defensive here." *'7.4' - Heuvel to Cross, no run *'7.5' - Heuvel to Cross, OUT, bowled *'Cross b Heuvel 0 (3b 0x4 0x6) SR: 0.00' Stephen Walker: "That knocked off the bails! Heuvel's got a three-for and two wickets in one over as Scotland are now six down for just 46 runs!" Matthias Green: "An amazing performance from Heuvel here." Tim Klerx: "And the second duck for Scotland in this match." Stephen Walker: "Josh Davey is the third batsmen to face Jonathan Heuvel in this over, with Preston Mommsen having been forced to watch the two wickets as the non-striker." *'7.6' - Heuvel to Davey, OUT, caught by Dovedenia *'Davey c Dovedenia b Heuvel 0 (1b 0x4 0x6) SR: 0.00' Stephen Walker: "Brilliant catch from Dovedenia! Davey is gone for a golden duck!" Matthias Green: "Two wickets in a row! 4/7 for Heuvel! 46/7 for Scotland! Wow, this is exciting! I need to catch my breath!" Tim Klerx: "Heuvel will have a hat-trick ball coming up in the next over he bowls. Also, this was the first ever catch by an Oceana fielder in an international game." *''2 runs, 3 wickets, Scotland 46/7'' *''Mommsen 5-5-0-0-100.00, Berrington 3-3-0-0-100.00, Cross 0-3-0-0-0.00, Davey 0-1-0-0-0.00'' *''Heuvel 3-1-7-4-2.33-13-0-0 (4/7)'' Over 9 Stephen Walker: "Robert Taylor is the new batsman in, but the strike's rotated back to Mommsen." Tim Klerx: "That's the first chance he's had to bat since before those four wickets!" Matthias Green: "And Scotland are really into the tail of their batting order now! Just three more wickets left, guys!" *'8.1' - Žalini to Mommsen, 1 run *'8.2' - Žalini to Taylor, 1 run *'8.3' - Žalini to Mommsen, no run *'8.4' - Žalini to Mommsen, 1 run Matthias Green: "After the drama of the last two overs, this one is looking a lot calmer." Stephen Walker: "The Scottish captain is steadying the ship, it seems, but will he be able to bring Scotland's run rate back up?" *'8.5' - Žalini to Taylor, no run *'8.6' - Žalini to Taylor, no run *''3 runs, Scotland 49/7'' *''Mommsen 7-8-0-0-87.50, Taylor 1-3-0-0-33.33'' *''Žalini 2-0-10-1-5.00-4-1-0 (1/10)'' Category:Cricket